nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go)
Mandarin is the infamous "sixth" monkey, who was the original leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. He is orange which explains Chiro's color scheme. He is currently different than the other monkeys who are part robot (though he once was as seen in flashbacks during Secret of the Sixth Monkey, In the Grip of Evil and Snowbound), which explains why he has orange gauntlets to emit his energy sword and shield. He also has armor. He wanted to not only protect Shuggazoom but rule it as well. His teammates did not like this, so as a last resort they banished him to an off-world prison called the Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison (in the shape of a hoop), where he remained in a sleep state until the Skeleton King awakened him from his dreams of the deaths of his former teammates ("countless fantasies played out in the black sleep of stasis", as he puts it). Once, he even replicated several clones of Chiro using Chiro's DNA and molecular structure, however he failed miserably and Skeleton King replaced him with a more obedient clone. In Night of Fear, his biggest fear is Valeena despite managing to silence her when she is still trapped in the medallion. Personality "Mandarin was the first of the Super Robot Monkeys created. By far, the wisest, smartest and strongest, he was our leader"- Antauri Mandarin was the original leader of the Monkey Team. He is initially described to us by Antauri, who in addition to these qualities, was said to have had a good heart, much like Chiro. However, he had dark aspects which were seen since his days as a normal monkey. He was shown to be irritated with SPRX and Nova's spat and was able to frightened them with a glare. A characterizing moment was where when the Gate of the Dark Ones was seen in Golden Age; he was the only monkey not be cowering in fear, merely showing aghast and shock. He also screeched at it while jumping on the machine, showing a form of either recklessnes or intense drive. Chiro also described him as always being obsessed with learning. He also seems to have a thirst for power and an enormous ego, has he had believed themselves or at least him, to be above protecting the city. He wanted to rule over it, something his comrades didn't agree to. He appears to have grown resentful for their betrayal. Despite this, he has a fascination with his replacement, Chiro, seeing something similar in them. In Versus Chiro, he had failed Skeleton King,so he decides to replace him with a bone-armored clone. 'Mandarin 2' was similar though was more evil, ruthless and erratic in behavior. He was shown to be afraid of Valina and seemed to have fallen from his former power. Despite this, he still remains a big threat as he is still by Skeleton King's side. History Not much is known about Mandarin in terms with the rest of the team. Back when he was still a normal monkey, he had displayed some of his darker tendencies such as his irritation with SPRX and Nova's bickering. His anger was enough to scare the two. The Alchemist told him that he wants everyone to get along and no picking on each other. He inadvertedly caused the accident which turned the Alchemist into the Skeleton King. When the Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom were viewing the Dark Ones, he was the only one not afraid, having a look of shock and abhor fascination. He approached the gate before yelling at one of them and jumping on the machine, causing to malfunction and letting lose two of the Dark Ones, one of which corrupted the Alchemsit to where he eventually became the Skeleton King. During his time as Team Leader, not much is known outside the time he was training Nova to deal with harsh cold and she unleashed her temper on him. Eventually, his thirst for powe grew to where he wanted to take over and rule Shurggazoom, something that the rest of team would not let happen. Eventually, they exiled him and he remained in stasis until Chiro accidently awoke him when he turned on his shield. After his first battle with the team, he was found by Skeleton King and turned into something of a monster, In the episode, Versus Chiro, he was replaced by a clone of him personally made by Skeleton King and to the dungeon. 'Mandarin 2' retains mostly the same personality and memories as the original, though he seems to be a bit more irrational and erratic. This may be due to the modifications Skeleton King had done on the clone. The replica has continued to fight Chiro and the rest of the Hyperforce, even appearing by the revived Skeleton King's side at the end. He partnered with Valina out of fear and necessity; though he was spared while she was killed off when her usefullness was done. Powers The original Mandarin fought with his shield and sword as his weapons. He didn't display many of his abilties, though he created a force orb in his inital appearence and may have some other forms of telepathy. His duplicate also had his Sword and Shield before being having one of is hands become a claw of bone. *'Monkey Mind Scream' *'Monkey Slash Claw' Category:Antagonists Category:Organization